The invention relates to ceramic armoring comprising a first ceramic layer having a plurality of segments which are functionally separated by crack stoppers, wherein the crack stoppers serve to prevent the propagation of cracks from one segment to another segment, at least one second ceramic layer having a plurality of segments which are functionally separated by crack stoppers, and at least one bonding layer by means of which the first ceramic layer and the second ceramic layer are joined together.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for the production of ceramic armoring.
Ceramic armor plate that is formed in one piece and comprises a plurality of joined segments which are functionally separated by crack stoppers, wherein the crack stoppers serve to prevent cracks propagating from one segment to a neighboring segment is known from WO 2005/114089 A1.
A composite sandwich material which comprises laminate layers of ceramic material having a thickness of between 0.5 mm and 3.0 mm is known from GB 2 336 807 A. A bonding material is arranged between the ceramic layers. The ceramic layers serve as ballistic protection barriers against projectiles.
A flexible penetration-resistant protective sheet of material comprising several superimposed layers made of a woven fabric and/or a knitted fabric consisting of high strength fibers, particularly, aramid fibers is known from DE 29 31 110 A1. The adjacent layers are fastened together over the extent of the surface thereof.
Protective armoring and in particular ballistic light weight protective armoring is known from DE 298 24 890 U1, this armoring comprising at least one molded body made of a projectile-resistant material and a backing structure for holding the molded body together and producing a planar formation. The molded body consists of a woven fabric, a knitted fabric or knitwear or a similar fibrous material made of carbon which is converted into carbon-fiber-reinforced silicon carbide due to the infiltration of silicon in the course of a siliconization process.
An armored composite material is known from EP 1 284 856 B1, this comprising a front layer which faces the threatened side and is arranged on a first support layer and consists of a plurality of snugly-fitting, mutually adjoining front layer segments. Furthermore, there is provided a rear layer remote from the threatened side and also a supporting layer which is arranged between the front layer and the rear layer and consists of a plurality of supporting layer segments, wherein a surface of the supporting layer segments is parallel to the front layer and is of the same size as or smaller than the surface of the front layer segments parallel to the front layer and wherein the supporting layer segments are arranged below the front layer segments in such a manner that the bordering edges thereof are aligned one above the other.